Grimmjow's first love
by LuLuChan7
Summary: Grimmjow fell in love with a human girl... He knows its forbidden and tries to suppress his feelings for her. But he doesn't know that the girl isn't a mare human...
1. Chapter 1

The door opened and Gimmjow came in. He found himself standing in front of Aizen. „Grimmjow, I have a special mission for you." Aizen said from his chair „What do you want from me." Grimmjow responded with slight irritation in his voice. „I want you to get someone for me." „Someone? Who exactly do you have in mind?"

Aizen put on a smirk before continuing „Someone very special.." Grimmjow didn't say anything so Aizen continued „A human.." „HUMAN? What could you want from a human?" Aizen laughed ,,It can't be helped. She is necessary for our plan. We need her and her power." „She? You are after a mare human and overall a girl? What power could she possibly have?"

Grimmjow emphasized that word „SHE" „You'll see. Just bring me the girl." It seemed that Grimmjows reaction just boosted Aizens entertainment. „Hmmph…" Grimmjow wasn't pleased to be used for, as he thought, a simple mission but he didn't want to disobey his leader and cause too much trouble so he left.

The sky ripped and Grimmjow arrived in the human world. He wanted to fight Ichigo and the Soul Rippers but he also didn't want to make Aizen mad by disobeying his order.

He came to the place he was told to find the human girl.

It was a little house in the middle of the forest. On his surprise it was very quiet, he didn't give it much thought since he wanted to finish it as soon as possible. He landed in the backyard of the house and when he wanted to brake the door down he noticed that they were opened. –_Lucky me_- he thought to himself. When he came in it was just as quiet as outside. He thought that he was alone and that there isn't anyone home, but he was badly mistaken. „Who are you?" A female voice said behind him and he was surprised

–_I didn't even feel her presence! How is this possible?-_ He thought. Grimmjow turned to punch her or just to move her away so he could figure out his next move but she disappeared. He, again, was surprised. „Don't make me repeat myself. Who are you?" This time he felt a sword pressed against his neck. „You really are good, no wonder Aizen wants you." He told sarcastically and with a slight smirk, wanting to see how she'll rect.

From the sound of Aizens name the girl pressed the sword tighter against his neck, slowly losing her patience „Aizen? You are working for Aizen?" Grimmjoy didn't respond so she continued „Are you an Arrancar?" His eyes widened a bit „You know a lot." He paused „Yes I'm an arrancar. Number 6 espada Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez.", He said comly," May I know your name human?" „What was that you wanted with me?" She completely ignored his question which he found funny „You are persistent.", he turned to her ignoring the sword. Now he could look her in the eyes. The only thing that he could see on her.

She wore a hood on her head but those eyes, they sparkled and it seemed like they could almost break the darkness with their extreme beauty. She looked him in the eyes too, in those deep blue eyes. Grimmjow used the chance when she hesitated. He grabbed her and pulled her close, so close that their bodies were touching. "Now listen to me. Aizen wants you for some, to me unknown reason, so I need to take you to him one way or another. You can choose which way it will be." He said calmly. After a short pause she responded

"Are you afraid of him that you need to obey him?"

Grimmjow was shocked. He pulled her closer and whispered into her ear, slightly irritated „You are a noisy one." He didn't know whether he was irritated by her noticing the truth or by her having the courage to rub it in his face. Grimmjow would probably punch anyone that said something like that to him but he just couldn't this time. It was like there was some unnoticable force around her, suppressing him to harm her.

She noticed that he spaced out and just said „Okay." That pulled him to the reality „What?" „I said okay. I will go with you to Aizen." He was really surprised by how she agreed quickly „I expected that I would have to drag you to him. This saves me a lot of trouble."

She didn't say anything.

Grimmjow let her go then both of them came outside to go to Hueco Mundo. He desperately wanted to see her face.. Her whole face. But the whole time she didn't even look at him once.

„Lunarija BlackRose." She just said without any intro.

Grimmjow didn't really know how to respond except to stupidly say: „What?" She gently smiled at his expression „Earlier you asked me for my name. It's Lunarija BlackRose." Grimmjow didn't say anything, he just stood there, watching her. She looked at the floor „You are.. Umm… Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez?…." It didn't sound like a question but Grimmjow answered anyway „Yes. The 6th espada." He said proudly „That's a nice name." She said without any special emotion. Grimmjows body started to tingle uncomfortably. She could break Grimmjow every time she spoke. He knew that something was odd about her.

They arrived in Hueco Mundo. The other Arrancars were, as expected, waiting for them. They led Lunarija and Grimmjow into Aizen's main corridor. Aizen greeted Lunarija with a smile „Lunarija BlackRose, it's a pleasure to even see a BlackRose in person for the last hundreds of years." „Aizen. It's nice to see the biggest male asshole in the whole galaxy" Lunarija wasn't too thrilled to see Aizen witch Grimmjow found slightly amusing. „I'm glad you haven't lost your sense of humor." Lunarija frowned and looked around „Someone has to have that in this dump. What did you want from me anyway?" Aizen laughed „Don't rush into things Lunarija. First things first. Would you please remove that hood so you could grace us with your beautiful face." She ignored the comment and continued standing silently „Come on Luna, show us that pretty face of yours." Aizen found teasing Lunarija very amusing and her reactions quite interesting. Again she didn't say anything. She just closed her eyes and slowly removed the hood that was covering her face. She then opened her eyes and looked up at Aizen who was now smiling.

„Was that so hard?" Aizen was playing with her which Grimmjow didn't like at all. He felt a slight pain in his chest. He didn't know what that was but it constantly came back when he looked at Lunarija.

She was beautiful.

She had long dark hair with crimson strands and shade black-white eyes. Every arrancar that was there became speechless. Aizen stood up and came to Lunarija. They were looking at each other in the eyes. Aizen put his hand under her chin to get a better glance at her. Grimmjow had the deepest desire to kill him because of that but he didn't know why and that confused him. „You really are beautiful. Just like the legends say. The BlackRoses are beautiful just like a rose. But their nature is really hard to tame" This put a slight grin on Lunarija's face. „It would seem that you read too much." Aizen chuckled „I also know that a BlackRoses blood gives one the power that none could imagine." Saying that made his chin got closer and closer to Lunarija's neck.

But suddenly something stopped him.

It was Grimmjow, he grabed his hand and pushed him away. Every arrancar was shocked, everyone except. He was mad, very mad. Suddenly he released his spiritual pressure and Girmmjow fell on his knees. „What do you think you are doing? You had the nerve to try and stop me?" Then the whole situation changed. Aizen was unable to move because a new, more powerful, spiritual pressure appeared. A much, much more powerful spiritual pressure.

Everyone in the room wasn't able to move except one person. Lunarija.

She was the one who produced the spiritual pressure. She walked to Aizen and said „You should've known that if you were to drink my blood you would have died. Grimmjow actually saved your life." Grimmjow was shocked that she would protect him. She came to him and helped him in getting up. Aizen didn't say anything; he just stared at them with anger in his expression.

„Are you okay Grimmjow?" Grimmjow was speechless. He was completely mesmorised by her apperance. Her face wasn't far away of his.

And those eyes.. They were hypnotizing.

Then she smiled. That smile Grimmjow will never forget.. That smile full of happiness. He hasn't seen anything like it.. Then Lunarija stood up and walked away throu the door.. Grimmjow watched until the door closed behind her. Aizen said something but Grimmjow didn't heard it or didn't want to hear it.

He didn't care about Aizen.. He didn't care about arrancars.. There were only he and Lunarija…

THE END OF THE FIRST CHAPTER!

I hope you liked it!

Rate =D

P.S. Hope you like the new version, later when I read the chapters I found some mistakes so I decided to change it up a bit. Don't worry, it's still the same plot just a bit more words, hope you like it~ M.G.


	2. Chapter 2

Another day passed in Hueco Mundo. Grimmjow didn't see Lunarija for a while now, and he didn't like it. He knew that Aizen was planning something with her and he, really, didn't like it. The point of not knowing what Lunarija is doing was just unbearable for him. He wanted to know what was going on so he went to Aizen to get the answers that he wanted.

„Grimmjow, permission to enter." He said in front of a large door that was leading to Aizen's corridor. The door opened and Grimmjow walked in. Inside there was Aizen, sitting in his chair, and Lunarija, standing in front of Aizen. She was turned to Aizen so Grimmjow couldn't see her face. „Grimmjow, we were just talking about you." Aizen said with a devilish smile that he almost always has. „You were?" He actually wasn't that surprised about that, he was just annoyed by Aizen's expression and his way with words. „Yes. I said to Lunarija that you would be in charge of her for time being…" Lunarija interrupted in the middle of Aizen's sentence. „Aizen thinks that I would get lost or do something bad while I'm in this fortress." Lunarija said with a frown. Aizen chuckled „You sound like you aren't happy with this outcome." Lunarija's sight fell to the ground as she was trying to hide her slight dissatisfaction.

„So Grimmjow you take care of my little princess. She will obey your wishes when I'm not around. But don't push it too far. You could get hurt."

Grimmjow and Lunarija didn't say anything. They just turned around and walked out.

A long silent moment followed them as they were walking. Grimmjow interrupted the silence with a slight chuckle and „So, I'm in charge of you?" „Yes." „So you will obey me?" „Yes." „So you will do anything I say." Lunarija got somewhat annoyed „Yes. Now could you please stop with these idiotic questions?" Grimmjow frowned so they continued to walk in silence.

After a while Lunarija stopped and turned to the door on her left and said „This is my room." She paused for a moment before continuing „Would you like to come in?" Grimmjow didn't expect that but he didn't want to be rude so he accepted.

Grimmjow looked around the room. Books, sofa, a window… Everything that a room should have except this room had one extra door. Grmmjow wanted to know what is behind that door…

He wanted to know it so badly… -_There_ _must be something very interesting over there_-

He stared at the old wooden door which was a little stupid. He reached his hand for the door and right before he could open them Lunarija interrupted his quest to find the secreds of the universe „Come Grimmjow. Sit with me." Grimmjow came to the sofa, slightly disappointed, but in the end changed his mind and sat on the chair in front of the sofa. Lunarija looked a little confused. „So why did you wanted me to come in? So you could laugh at me because of your secret door?" „Secret door?" Lunarija didn't understand what he meant so Grimmjow pointed at the big wooden door at the corner. Lunarija laughed „It's not a secret door. It's my bathroom."

BOING! Grimmjow felt like a big stone just bumped onto his head.

He felt stupid and a little bit down. „Don't be embarrassed. There are many people that think that's a secret door." Grimmjow knew that Lunarija was lying and it didn't make him feel much better. „So then why did you invite me here?" „I just wanted to know you a little bit better, that's all." Lunarija looked like she is a little embarrassed but Grimmjow looked as he was a LOT embarrassed. He blushed but he tried to hide it

„Hahah… How sweet! You like me! Hahaha…"

Lunarija got mad. „If you don't want to talk then don't! I'm not making you stay here!" Grimmjow laughed like crazy „Hahah… No I didn't say that!" Lunaija stated throwing pillows at him, „I'm just saying that it's silly!" Grimmjow said in his defense as he was blocking off the pillows. Lunarija slowly stopped.

„So you do say that you don't want me to know you.."

Grimmjow become serious. „I didn't say that. I want to know you too. But the way you said that it was just different." Grimmjow came to Lunarija who was now standing on the sofa with a pillow in her hand, ready to strike. Now she was a little taller than him. „I would love to know you better, Lunaija." Grimmjow said that with a warm smile.

Grimmjow and Lunarija were close, her face was above his, and they could feel each other breaths on their own skin.

No one said anything. Lunarija's shade eyes were looking at Grimmjow's baby blue eyes. They stayed like that for a while. But then someone came in the room and startled them them.

„Sorry to interrupt you but I need you, Grimmjow." Ulquiorra said with his always cold face. „Why do you need me?" Grimmjow said without moving his eyes of Lunarija's. „We have to go to the Human world, alone." Grimmjow didn't want to leave Lunarija here but he had to. He didn't want to anger Ulquiorra nor Aizen.

Then he released that they are too close so he moved away and walked to Ulquiorra. „Alright." Grimmjow said that and, along with Ulquiorra, left the room without saying anything to Lunaija who just stood there, on the sofa, alone, with her eyes looking at the door.

Lunarija shook her head to come back to reality.

„Excuse me. Room service. Your dinner is ready, may I come in?" A women's voice was heard from the other side of the door.

„Oh yes, come in." The door opened and a short woman came into the room. „Here is your dinner. I hope you will enjoy it. Lord Aizen sends you this bottle of wine. He said that you'd like it" „Oh yes. Thank you very much. Leave it here and you can come back later after I'm done." The maid bowed and walked out of the room.

Lunarija took the bottle and the glass that was next to it. She poured the wine into the glass, took a sip and started eating. After a while a ringing sound interrupted her. She stopped eating and put the glass on the table. From her pocked she took a device which looked like a cell phone but a little smaller.

„Yes Lunarija here." She said and took the glass again. Then the voice from the phone said something that only Lunarija herd. „Don't worry." she smiled and leaned the glass to her lips, taking another sip of the wine,

„Everything is going according to plan."

Thanks for reading!

Rewrite!

And thanks =D

P.S. Again it is changed a bit, although not much, hope you enjoy~ M.G.


	3. Chapter 3

Grimmjow's chapter

*In this chapter you will hear Grimmjow's thoughts*

Enjoy.

„Grimmjow!" A loud yelling woke me up in the morning. I had a bad headache and I just wanted to sleep. Someone came to my bedroom, walked to my bed and gently patted me on my head and said „Grimmjow, wake up"

That voice…

Like angels singing… I opened my eyes and the first thing I saw were those eyes... Those eyes that were killing me but yet continued to make me mesmorised. They were a dark color, but yet still warm. „Lunarija" I whispered and turned to better see her face.

She smiled „Yes? What's wrong? Are you alright?"

I couldn't say anything. I was to tired from last night's mission. Her smile vanished and all it left was a worried expression „Are you alright Grimmjow? You look somewhat pale." She said that while I tried to sit, she helped me „I'm fine, just tired. So what did you need me?" She ignored that question and came closer, she was so close I could feel her breath on my face.

„Did you drink last night with Ulquiorra?"

I didn't say anything. I just stood there (actually sat but never mind that) and watched her with a dumb expression. She started laughing „Just kidding! Don't make that face again if you don't want me to die from laughter!" She was enjoying every chance she could to make me look stupid.

That was annoying.

„Maybe I did drink a little! Why? You jealous?" I wanted to make her look stupid. But it didn't work… She looked at me like I was crazy „What?" I asked. She laughed again „Hahah, Grimmy is a Drunken maniac!" That was enough „Why you…Come here!" We started running throu the room. We laughed like we were small kids and I was happy because, int he end, I cached her.

„Gotchaa!" I grabbed her waist and I knew she wouldn't give in without a fight. She struggled while laughing. We both laughed and enjoyed chasing each other. Then we stopped and looked at each other, we were both took a moment to breath.

I smiled „Who is a Drunken maniac?"

She to smiled „I wonder. You chased me, grabbed me and now you are on me… Should I continue Grimmy?" „That doesn't mean that I'm a Drunken maniac!" „Oh right that means that you are a pervert." „Whaa? I'm not a pervert! We are the same age!" „Sorry about that. I didn't say that right." She escaped out of my grip and stood up „That means that you are a Sexual maniac!" „Oh am I? I'll show you what a Sexual maniac really does!"

We again were running throu my room until someone didn't open the door.

It was Ulquiorra. And he caught us while she was standing on my bed and I was trying to (PRETEND!) strip her pants. That looked a little bit wrong, and it became worse when Lunarija asked him to join us. „I'm flattered but no. I need to check if you are going on that mission that was assigned to you. But I guess you are busy." Ulquiorra started to leave but I stopped him „What mission?" „Oh Lunarija didn't tell you? That's surprising…" I looked at Lunarija and she was blushing gently, very amusing, „So I will explain the mission and let you two to continue whatever you just did."

„What? Ulquiorra! You never saw two people striping each other? I thought that you were very familiar with that because you are friends with Grimmy over there. He's a real Sexual pervert. I'm surprised that he didn't strip you!" Lunarija laughed

„Shut it Lunarija! You have no right to talk! And I'm not a Sexual maniac!"

Ulquorra just stood there with a face that does not believe me. „I AM NOT A SEXUAL MANIAC!" Lunarija was still laughing like crazy. „Of course you're not Grimmjow. Let's get down to business. The mission is pretty simple. You just need to go to the world of the living…."

I didn't listen very much because my headache got worse. I watched Ulquiorra talking and his usual expression. He looks pretty stupid right now with his lips moving and with not a world coming out of them. But I think that's my headache's folt.

Ughh… It's killing me.

Lunarija. She looks so calm with those eyes and that smile. „- and that's the whole plan. Did you understand Grimmjow?"That broth me back to reality „Umm- what?" Ulquiorra caught me in a bad moment. The good thing is that my headache slowly started to fade so I could pay atention again. I don't think that's a good thing anymore.

„Did you understand the mission?" Uquiorra repeated the question. „Yes, I did." I, of course lied, because I didn't hear a single word he was saying. „Okay, If you don't have any questions. I have to go."

He said that and walked out oft he room.

When the door closed I turned to Lunarija and gave her "THE LOOK!" She smiled „Hahaha… Sorry about that, Grimmy. I kinda forgot after that whole Drunken maniac thing."

„You know that I need to punish you now Lulu."

„Were did you get up with that kind of name!" „You are the one to talk! You nick named me GRIMMY! Like a stuffed animal!" „But that name is perfect for you!" I waited a moment and then smiled „So you think I'm a stuffed animal Ha? Hahah, that's sweet"

She was annoyed and her face made me smile „Then why did you name me Lulu? Because I look like a child!" She was insulted. I came near her and said „No, you don't look like a kid. I gave that name to you because you are cute in a sexy kinda way." That last thing made her laugh to tears, and I felt like I made an awfully big mistake by saying something like that..

„Hahahah. You are so predictable Grimmjow!" she was really laughing like crazy and she was all over the room. I was just standing there, annoyed.

She walked to me and put her hand on my cheek „You are sweet Grimmy." The way she said that was annoying me but I still just stood there watching her smile. „Ahh…. Forget it Lunarija. I didn't say anything. I'm getting out of here." When I said that she stopped laughing and came after me.

„Hey. Wait, I'm not making fun of you. I was just kidding. That was sweet, Okay?"

I started laughing and said over my shoulder „You too are predictable Lulu." I didn't say anything else and I walked out. Leaving LuLuChan alone in my room.


End file.
